My Little Pony: Guardian Mares
My Little Pony: Guardian Mares is a fantasy depiction of My Little Pony, where the ponies are portrayed as humans who are transformed into the Guardian Mares via "The Friendship Amulets". Style It is told in the first person, and has a more or less cheery tone, with mild language. Little is known of future POV's, but it started with the point of view of Jessica Stewart, the human form of Twilight Sparkle. Summary Jessica Stewart (Twilight Sparkle), is a sixteen year old, 11th grade student at Equestria High. She is a bookworm, who spends most of her time sticking her nose in a book, and has had trouble with friends. On her first day of her 11th grade year, she meets Heather Modern (Rainbow Dash), Sarah Stones (Rarity), Emma Sue Luna (Applejack), Diane Finkle (Pinkie Pie), and Rebecca Grey (Fluttershy). After Heather convinces the others to search the boiler room with her, they find a box with six amulets attached to an ancient prophecy fortold in a book that is also in the box. After putting on the amulets, they transform into the ponies, upon the call of their spirit names. Now, the girls must transform into the Guardian Mares, and save our world. After time passes, they meet Princess Luna and Derpy Hooves who help them in their journey to finding out what is going on with the amulets, and how to control them, but the goal is shifted when the Mane 6 start taking over their bodies in an attempt to free themselves from the amulets that hold them captive. It's up to Luna, Derpy, and the girls to free the mares, before it's too late. Characters *'Jessica Stewart/Twilight Sparkle'' - She is the junior who, in her search for friends, latched up with the other girls and joined the group now known as the Guardian Mares. Her name, Twilight Sparkle was given to her by her mother, because of her obsession with the Twilight book series added on to the name Sparkle that she was already given. *'Heather Modern/Rainbow Dash'' - She is a fellow junior who Jessica met on her first day of senior year, when she bumped her into the lockers. She got her name from her known speed and her Rainbow hair as well as belly button peircing. *'Sarah Stones/Rarity'' - Fellow junior who Jessica met in her first period class, as she was admiring Jessica's hair. She is the self proclaimed Fashion Guru at Equestria High, earning the name Rarity because of her fashion sense. *'Emma Sue Luna/Applejack'' - Southern belle who runs an apple orchard with her family. Gets her name from her favor of the apple *'Diane Finkle/Pinkie Pie'' - Hyper active Equestria High student, who just thought of her name at random. *'Rebecca Grey/Fluttershy'' - She is the shy conservative, who got her name from her shyness. *''Derpy Hooves ''- A Loyal to Princess Celestia, who is sent by her to aide the girls in releasing the Original Guardian Mares from the Amulets *'Princess Luna/''Principal Luna Moon '''- Sent by her sister, to aide the girls. Gaining a job as Principal of their school by their, ready to retire, principal. Chapters Trivia *This story portrays the ponies as human teenagers. *Twilight is more into Novella. *Similar to Equestria Girls, alot of the ponies in Equestria have real world equivalents. External Links Guardian Mares on FanFiction.Net Category:Fan fiction